Retailing show rooms typically include vertical channel members having one or more retailing display brackets mounted thereto in cantilever fashion. The bracket employs an elongate display or anchor bar that is connected to an anchor-member which is engaged with the channel member. Because retailers periodically desire to change the bracket bar elevation, they've had to employ relatively expensive channel members, such as those altered at vertical intervals with dimples or performations. Not only are such channels expensive, they do not permit bracket height adjustment to levels between neighboring dimples or perforations.